The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe
Chẳng ai biết rõ thế giới đã thành hình thế nào. Có giả thiết cho rằng một thảm họa đã diễn ra gây nên một vụ nổ lớn đẩy các thế giới vào không gian bao la của Bóng đêm vĩnh hằng - nơi chứa đựng những điều kì diệu đi cùng với vô vàn những thứ kinh khủng. Trong khi đó, một số khác lại tin rằng một thực thể đầy quyền năng và sức mạnh đã tự mình xây dựng nên vũ trụ bao la. Dựa vào những di tích cổ xưa không rõ ràng của thế giới hỗn loạn, có thể thấy đã có một giống loài hùng mạnh nổi lên để mang đến sự vững bền đến muôn vàn hành tinh, và tương lai của thế giới đó sẽ phụ thuộc hoàn toàn vào hành động của họ. Những Titan vĩ đại, những vị thần mình đồng da sắt đến từ nơi rất xa, mỗi khi phát hiện ra một vũ trụ non trẻ họ lại lập tức bắt tay vào để dựng xây những hành tinh họ tìm thấy. Họ dựng lên những dãy núi hùng vĩ, tạo ra những bờ biển dài vô tận. Họ truyền sức sống cho bầu trời và điều chỉnh độ thất thường của thời tiết. Không có gì hiểu thấu được hành động của họ, những kế hoạch dự liệu trước tương lai để đề phòng hỗn loạn xảy đến. Họ thậm chí còn trao quyền năng cho những giống nòi nguyên thủy để bảo vệ và duy trì hành tinh họ tạo ra được vẹn toàn. Được lãnh đạo bởi Pantheon, các Titan đã ra đem đến trật tự cho hàng trăm triệu hành tinh nằm khắp trong Bóng đêm vĩnh hằng vào thuở đầu sơ khai của vũ trụ. Bên cạnh đó Pantheon cũng phải canh gác những hành tinh đang dần hình thành, đối đầu với mối hiểm họa của những thực thể xấu xa đến từ Twisting Nether. Vùng Nether, vùng đất xa xôi tạo bởi những cấm thuật kết nối với vô số các hành tinh trong vũ trụ, là nơi cái xấu, cái ác ngự trị nhằm tới một mục tiêu duy nhất: phá hủy mọi sự sống, ngấu nghiến những nguồn năng lượng của vũ trụ bao la. Nhận thức được cái ác lan truyền dưới nhiều hình thức khác nhau, những Titan đã cố gắng tìm mọi cách để ngăn chặn những hiểm họa tiềm tàng đó... Những Titan và sự hình thành của vũ trụ (The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe) là một phần của Tuyển tập lịch sử của Warcraft, thuộc Chương I. Phần này cũng có thể tìm thấy trong cuốn sách trong game với cái tên "Mythology of the Titans". Tuyển tập lịch sử của Warcraft * → Tiếp theo: Sargeras and the Betrayal Media Video WoW Pro Lore Episode 1 The Titans Machinima-0|Tankingmage's video narration with Machinima Warcraft History & Lore Episode 1 - The Creation-0|Nobdy Enoon's video series on Warcraft History & Lore See also * Titan * Pantheon External links ;Item ;Official lore :Blizzard appears to have removed the content below. es:Los Titanes y la Creación del Universo pl:The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe pt-br:Os Titãs e a Formação do Universo Category:Lore Category:History of Warcraft Category:World of Warcraft book items Category:World of Warcraft common quest items Category:Scarlet Monastery objects